


For Science!

by Nikkie2571



Series: Nicholas and Daniel [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, M/M, Milkshakes, Multi, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Twins, Underage - Adult/Minor, Underage Sex, dominant child, improper use of the scientific method, underage - minor/adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: Nicholas had a thing he wanted to find out, because "real" scientists were too worried about ethics to measure the erect length of a kids' penis, so now he had to go out and do it himself... and maybe do some boys too.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Nicholas and Daniel [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703986
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	For Science!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Folken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folken/gifts).



The boy came in his mouth, but the sound of two boys gasping reached his ears. Nicholas pulled back, gulping down the salty jelly as he turned to face the new appearance.

It was a boy, a little younger than the other one, and much younger than Nicholas. He stood frozen, watching, dark eyes bouncing around in confusion as he stared at the two males.

“Can I help you?” Nicholas asked politely, still kneeling on the ground.

The frozen boy gaped for a few moments before speaking.

“Wh-what were you doing with him? Why did you put his penis in your mouth?”  
Nicholas smiled pleasantly. “Because I asked him to, and it made him feel really good.”

The boy he had just sucked off mumbled and nodded, struggling to pull his pants up in his post-orgasmic state. He’d said his name was Dylan, not that it mattered much.

The younger boy kept staring, apparently struck silent. But he wasn’t running, which was good.

“I can do it for you too, if you want,” Nicholas offered. “You just gotta let me do something first.”

The younger boy blinked. “What kinda thing?”

Nicholas reached into his pockets and pulled out a string and a folding ruler from one and his phone from the other, and then smiled wide.

“I want to take some measurements.”

The boy blinked again. “Of what?”

Nicholas giggled, the absurdity of what he was doing really hitting him. 

“I want to measure your penis,” he managed to say when he calmed down a little.

The boy gave him a weird look. “But… why?”

Nicholas rolled his eyes. “Do you really need to know? I’m gonna make you feel good whether you do or not, so…”

The boy turned a little red in the face and looked down. “Uh, no, I guess not,” he muttered, shoes scuffing on the ground a bit.

“Perfect!” Nicholas said cheerily, getting up and walking over to the other boy as he did.

Without much festivity or warning, Nicholas pulled down the boy’s shorts and underwear, revealing his soft penis to the world.

“This might hurt,” Nicholas said softly, and then pressed one end of the flimsy translucent pink folding ruler against the boy’s pubic bone. He then lifted the boy’s penis, pulling the foreskin back, and measured.  
1.6 inches. _Nice_.  
He then gently wrapped the string around the boy’s penis, forming a full loop where a black sharpie mark dyed the threads. He removed the string and then pulled it tight, measuring it on the ruler.

2.1 inches. _Also nice._  
“Name and age, please,” Nicholas requested as he started a new line in his document.

The boy gulped. “Mitchel… and I’m eight and a half.”

“Mit-chel, eight, one-point-six, two-point-one,” Nicholas narrated as he typed, entering the information into the cells for name, age, flaccid length, and flaccid circumference.

Nicholas turned back to the boy and smiled. “I’m gonna start sucking now, but I still have to take two more measurements.”

The boy blinked a few times but nodded wordlessly.

Nicholas’ smile stretched wider and he leaned in, glee filling his blood. He gently held the small cock in his hand, guiding the tip into his mouth and cradling it on his tongue. 

The boy whimpered, the hands at his side spasming slightly as if looking for something to grab onto.

Nicholas chuckled and started to move his tongue back and forth, pushing and pulling the skin along the shaft inside his mouth, gently rocking it until he could feel the shaft within start to swell with blood.

Nicholas pulled off and set to work immediately, the boy in front of him already breathing much deeper than before.

Ruler, pubic bone, press, measure. 2.3 inches.

String, wrap, pull, measure. 2.6 inches.

Nicholas shoved his things back in his pockets and then grabbed the boy by his hips, placing his face right next to the boy’s cock but not sucking on it. Not yet. No, instead he licked at it slowly, dragging his tongue up the length of it like a popsicle.

“You’ve got a nice penis, Mitchel,” Nicholas said between long licks. “Dylan over there was a bit small for his age.”

“Y-yeah?” the boy asked, whimpering. His hands were shaking too, which was cute.

Nicholas wrapped his lips around the boy’s cock again and sucked, humming affirmatively as he nodded.

The boy began to pant, a soft airy “ahh-hh-hh” as his average sized child penis began to twitch like crazy inside Nicholas’ mouth.

“S-s-something’s hap-p-pening,” the boy stuttered out, one eye closed and his head tilted back slightly.

Nicholas popped off and gave the boy’s hairless balls a lick.

“I know,” he said, before latching back on and giving a single hard suck.

“Ah!” the boy cried out as Nicholas’ mouth filled with salty clear fluid once more.

He pulled back slowly from the boy, now practically holding him up with his grip on the other’s hips.

“Did you like that?” Nicholas asked.

The boy nodded and whimpered.

Nicholas smiled. “Good! Tell your friends. I’ll be here all week. Just don’t tell your teachers or your parents.”

The boy nodded again, his face still looking a bit blank.

Nicholas gently laid him on the ground and patted him on the head, since he’d been such a good boy, and waited for his next statistic to show up.

* * *

Since Dylan and Mitchel had both wandered off, It didn’t take very long for two more boys to wander into the secluded part of the school field that Nicholas had chosen to inhabit. They looked related, both spattered with freckles over their pale skin, framing pale blue eyes.

“Uh… who are you?” they asked at the same time.

Nicholas tilted his head and smiled a small polite grin. “Did one of your friends tell you to come here?”

The boy on the left, the one who was just a hair taller and dressed in orange, spoke. “Dylan said we’d have fun if we came over here?”

Nicholas nodded. “Indeed you will! You just gotta let me do something first.”

The boys blinked simultaneously, which was quite impressive if you asked Nicholas.

“D-do what?” the shorter one, wearing yellow, asked.

Nicholas pulled out his tools and grinned with his teeth. “I want to measure your penises. And after that, I’ll touch them in a special way until you feel really really good.”

The boys looked nervous, which was fair. He’d been blowing his boyfriend when Dylan showed up, and blowing Dylan when Mitchel showed up, the demonstration of which proved the “you’ll feel really good” point for him, but he didn’t have that luxury right now. Dylan and Mitchel were busy providing him with schoolground PR, and Daniel was at McDonald’s buying snacks.  
Nicholas sighed. “Okay, so, if I touch either of you in way you don’t like, I won’t stop you from screaming and calling the police on me, kay? Just, trust me, you’ll feel really really good. I’ll even pinkie promise.”

Nicholas extended the hand with his phone collapsed in it, pinkie reaching out to the two boys. They looked at it for a moment before sharing a look and nodding.

Nicholas smiled and hooked pinkies with orange shirt first and then yellow shirt.

“Okay,” Nicholas said, “I’m going to need your names, your ages, and for you to play a quick game of rock-paper-scissors. Winner gets something extra nice.” Nicholas then winked, just to be that little bit extra, and, you know, to get his point across.

The boys didn’t even blink at the request and instantly slammed their fists into their opposite palms.

“Three, Two, One.” And yellow shirt won the game.

Nicholas knelt in front of him and placed his hands on the boy’s waist. “What’s your name?”

Yellow shirt smiled softly. “I’m Aiden, that’s my twin brother Dimitri, and we’re eleven.”

Nicholas smiled as friendly as he could. “I have a twin too, you know.”

Surprise showed on yellow shirt’s face. “Oh, wow! Really?”

Nicholas giggled and nodded, and then pulled yellow shirt’s pants down. The boy instantly got nervous again, but he merely fidgetted in place as Nicholas measured him with the girly-looking folding ruler.

“Ai-den, el-ev-en, two-point-se-ven, two-point-four, extra... notes… big… boy.”  
Nicholas looked up at yellow shirt and smiled, pleased to see that the boy was blushing slightly.

Nicholas turned to orange shirt and the boy gulped, seemingly much more nervous than his brother.

“W-why are you doing this?” orange shirt asked.

Nicholas gave a languid shrug and grinned. “For science!” he said cheerfully.

The boy nodded, the simple explanation seemingly enough for him, and then pulled his own shorts down.

“Oh, you’re a smart one, aren’t you?” Nicholas asked as he measured.

Orange shirt nodded. “I’m better than my brother in every way!”

Nicholas rolled his eyes and entered identical numbers for  _ Dimitri _ into his phone. “I don’t know about that, he did beat you at rock-paper-scissors,” Nicholas said in an amused tone.

Orange shirt pouted, cheeks tinged pink. “Fiiiiinnee,” he said, drawing out the sound. “I’m better than him at everything except rock-paper-scissors.”

Nicholas smiled and turned back to yellow shirt, curling a finger to ask him to come nearer.

“I’m going to put your penis in my mouth,” Nicholas said gently, “it will get stiff and stick straight up. I will measure it again, then do the same to your brother. After that, I’ll put your brother’s penis back in my mouth and you can put yours in my butt, okay?”

Yellow shirt blinked, looking confused and a little wary. “Why would I want to put my penis in your butt? Isn’t it dirty?”

Nicholas giggled. “I cleaned my butt, you’ll be fine. And you’ll want to do it because it’ll feel really really good. I pinkie promised that, remember?”

Yellow shirt nodded slowly. “Yeah, you did.”

Nicholas smiled and did exactly as he said he would, sucking the boy’s penis into his mouth and gently rubbing it with his tongue.

Yellow shirt  _ yelped _ , just barely catching the tail end of the sound by clapping his hands over his mouth. He gave a full body shiver and then he seemed to melt a bit, joints relaxing as he mumbled out nonsense, his penis giving a strong twitch against Nicholas’ tongue.

Nicholas pulled off and quickly measured Yellow shirt again, before turning to Orange shirt.

“Ready?” he asked the boy.

The boy nodded, a determined expression on his face.

Nicholas smiled and leaned in as he felt Yellow Shirt grab at his hips.

Yellow shirt pushed into him right as he slipped Orange Shirt’s cock into his mouth. Nicholas didn’t even have to do much, Orange Shirt’s brother’s thrusting enough movement to make his cock perk right up in his mouth.

“M-m-mister!” Orange Shirt stuttered, sounding concerned. “That-,” a gulp, “that feels r-really nice!”

Nicholas smiled and pulled off. “Good.”

It was a bit difficult to measure Orange Shirt’s hardness, with his brother gently bapping his hips into Nicholas, but he succeeded eventually and wrapped his mouth back around the young boy’s cock. He swallowed around it, dragging his tongue along the small length while looking Orange Shirt right in the eyes.

Orange shirt whimpered and that was it. The both of them were off and cumming into him with high-pitched near-wails of what could probably be described as distress if they weren’t busy fucking someone over twice their age.

Yellow shirt collapsed over his back and Orange Shirt just clung to his face with his small hands. With an amused sigh, Nicholas gently guided the brother in front of him down onto the grass before slowly getting up and placing the other brother next to him.

“Looks like you’ve been having fun,” Daniel said, handing over a milkshake.

Nicholas grabbed it and took a noisy slurp of it. The sweetness of it washing away the equally sweet flavour of boycum from his mouth.

“I guess so,” Nicholas replied with a smile.

“So, did you accomplish what you set out to do?”

Nicholas nodded. “Step one complete. I already have four data points. I just need to wait for these two to wake back up and bring in all the rest.”

“You…” Daniel started, drawing out the sound, “are such a slut.”

Nicholas raised his milkshake into the air in a mockery of a toast. “A slut for science and little boys!”

Daniel’s only response was to start cackling in amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> if you happen to like my stories and want to chat about them, I have a discord for fans of my work. Come check it out! discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
